Control
by lesliebur
Summary: Liz is tired of the way her life has been going. She demands Red leave her alone for the weekend with just her and her friend for some much needed girl time, but he has other plans. Teen for now. (sorry, like the idea of drunk dancing Liz too much). Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

"It's me. Where are you?" Red voice was deep and demanding on the phone.

Liz shook her head and looked over at her friend Tanya as they ate their spaghetti dinner. "You know where I am. I've told you ten times where I was going this weekend."

"Where are you , specifically? ". Red demanded to know.

Liz put her fork down on her plate. "That's specifically none of your business." Then hung up the phone.

Tanya looked over at Liz and wondered what was going on. "What was that all about?" She asked, smiling at her.

Liz shook her head in disbelief. "I swear. That man doesn't have an off switch."

Tanya raised an eyebrow. "Anyone I should know about? Are you keeping a man from me Lizzie?" Tanya laughed.

"No. Just some man I work with. A complete control freak. I told him all week this was my weekend. Cleared it with everyone. But oh, no. Red has to call."

"Red? What kind of name is that?"

Liz closed her mouth, suddenly remembering that this was supposed to be confidential. Downplaying everything she explained. "Just a nickname. He makes everyone see red because he makes them so angry." Liz laughed at her own joke. "Seriously , it's true though.".

"He doesn't sound like a nice guy.". Tara decided.

"He has his moments." Picking up her glass of Merlot, Liz took a sip. "Forget about him. What were we talking about before he called?"

Tanya began again on her long story about her ex boyfriend wanting to rekindle their relationship. Thankful for the change of subject, Liz listened to her friend's animated story. It had been over a year since she had last seen Tanya. Work had kept them both busy. Liz met her back when she was at Guantanamo Bay . Keeping in touch over the phone after they had both went their separate ways.

As Tanya went on and on about her ex, Liz's phone kept buzzing on the table in front of her. "Nick's Pizza" displayed on the screen.

"Do you need to get that? Who works at Nick's Pizza?" Tanya asked as she realized Liz was zoning out of the conversation.

"A friend. Tonight is about us. No distractions. " Taking another sip of her wine , Liz reached down and turned off her phone. "There. No more distractions."

Tanya smiled. "So how about we quit stuffing our faces and have some fun?"

Liz shook her head, a mischievous smile across her face . "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

"Lizzie?" Red turned over in his bed and answered the phone after recognizing the name.

"Who's this?" Tanya asked into Liz's phone.

"What do you mean who's this? It's Red. What's with that God awful music?" Red squinted his eyes, as if that would make him be able to hear her better from all the background music.

"It's not Lizzie. I'm her friend. The one she went out with. We have a problem."

Red sat up on the bed. "What happened? Where are you?"

"Liz lost her purse. Her keys and everything are gone. I think some asshole took it. "

Red tried to understand what she was saying through his foggy brain. "Where's Liz?"

"Dancing. She doesn't even know it's gone. She left me to go dance with some guys and I kept her phone. She's drunk and now I can't find her purse. She keeps telling me she's going home with this guy and I can't talk her out of it. I called the last number that called her. She said you were a friend."

Red ran a hand over the stubble on top of his head. "Where are you?"

"Fourth and Main. Scangers Bar."

Red swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "Give me twenty minutes. Don't let her leave with anyone. Understand?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The club smelt like sweat and cigarettes. Bodies pushed against each other in the crowded room. Red and Dembe made their way through the dense crowd trying to find Liz. When they couldn't find her anywhere, Red took out his phone and called Tanya.

Red had to yell in the phone because of the loud music. "I'm here. Where are you ? Is Liz with you?"

"Come by the bar. I'm sitting on a stool. Left side. I have a pink shirt on. "

Red scanned the bar. " I see you." Red hung up the phone and walked over to Tanya. he didn't know anything about her. Liz had never mentioned having friends until a week ago when she insisted she was off duty this weekend and he couldn't call her. The warning fell on deaf ears.

Putting on his fake smile Red beamed. "Tanya! Nice to meet you." looking around he still didn't see Liz. "Where's our girl?"

Tanya smiled "Hi. She's over there dancing."

"She just up and left you? How rude of her." He tried to act disappointed in her. Shaking his head.

"I really didn't feel like dancing." Tanya replied as she took a drink of her margarita. "Besides, I felt like a third wheel."

Red's gaze followed Tanya's to the dance floor . That's when he spotted Liz dancing seductively against a man in a dark suit. Their bodies bumping and grinding against each other to the music. Liz had on a tight black skirt and a white button down blouse , the top three buttons left undone.

Red's smile turned to a straight hard line. "How long has she been dancing with him?"

"I guess an hour or so. They were dancing way before I called you. I tried to get her to sit down for a while but she wouldn't. They just kept coming over getting drinks and then going back out on the dance floor. His name is Ricky. "

Red shook his head. "What grown man goes by the name Ricky?"

Focusing back on Tanya he told her . " If you would like to leave, my friend here will take you home. I'll watch over Liz"

Tanya laughed. "No . Now that you're here I have someone to talk to. I'll stay and drink another one. "

Red turned toward the bartender and ordered a margarita and a glass of scotch and settled down on the stool next to Tanya. He continued to make small talk with her, while all along his attention was focused on Liz and her dance partner. He looked calm on the outside , but on the inside Red was about to snap.

* * *

Boom. Boom. Boom. The base played a deep beat pounding through the air. Liz could feel the vibrations through her whole body. She was loving it. She was on fire. The music let her loose all inhibitions and relax into it's beat. Her drink intoxicating.

Ricky was moving against her backside, rubbing against her very provocatively. She gave into him and encouraged the contact. Loving the feeling of losing control. She was sick of always feeling on edge.

Glancing over at the bar trying to find Tanya, she suddenly stilled in her tracks as she caught sight of Red and Dembe standing beside her. They were engrossed in conversation and from Red's facial expression and Tanya's laugh , she knew he was telling a story trying to charm her.

"Sorry. Excuse me for a second. I"ll be right back ." She said with a frown on her face.

Slipping out of the Ricky's embrace she made her way over to Red. As she neared, Red stopped talking and looked at her.

"Why Lizzie. Nice of you to join us." Red said with a smirk, as he held up his drink to her as if saying cheers.

Liz ignored him and stepped into Red's personal space. She stood between his spread legs and leaned close into his ear. Acting like she was giving him a hug, she sternly demanded, "Why are you here?"

Red circled her waist with his hands and brought her close. "It's time to go home Lizzie."

"I'm not going anywhere. The night is still young." Liz tried to lean back off Red , but he held her tight and wouldn't let go.

"Where's your purse? Your keys? Everything is gone. If it wasn't for your friend , I wouldn't be here to pay your tab and take you home."

"You stay away from her. You hear?" Liz slurred in his ear.

Red smiled and whispered in a deep voice. "Why? Are you Jealous?"

Liz curled her fingers in his shirt collar that he had left open without a tie for a change. "No! I'm going back to dance. Take your hands off me."

Liz gave him a shove but he still didn't let go. Instead, he tightened his hold with one hand around her waist and brought his other hand up to her neck so she couldn't raise up. "We are leaving." He said roughly in her ear.

Liz shook her head. "No. I'm dancing!"

Liz struggled in his arms to get away and Red finally relented, not wanting to cause a scene. Looking over at Tanya he smiled, then turned back to Liz and watched her make her way back over to her dance partner.

* * *

Liz looked over at Red and she could tell he was annoyed with her. "Good", she thought to herself. She was tired of his over-bearing, controlling ways. These past few months had been suffocating. He constantly brought cases to her and the task force, keeping her busy and within arms reach. She knew it was her job, but he was becoming more and more demanding in his interactions with her. He would show up at her apartment anytime he chose and called her at all times of the day and night. He didn't know boundaries. He even called today when he was clearly told that this weekend was hers. Now he has the nerve to show up here and try to take her out of here. Has the nerve to act like they are friends and call her jealous when she told him to leave Tanya alone. The arrogance of the man.

Liz was angry. She kept looking at Red and saw his left eye twitch. She knew he was angry too. So be it. Turning around she leaned close in to her dance partner and put her hands around his neck. Red accused her of being jealous but she knew the one who really jealous. Him. And she was going to prove it.

Slowly she swayed back and forth in Ricky's arms, loving the feel of them around her. The DJ was playing a soft, slow song and it made Liz want to snuggle up into his arms and let him guide her movements. They were slowly turning in a circle and soon Liz was facing Red again. She rested her head on his shoulder, but could still see Red glaring at her, his head cocked slightly sideways.

Finally the song ended and Liz wanted to piss off Red some more. She walked over to him and stood between his legs once again, while leaning over and asking the bartender for another drink. She could feel Red's hot breath on her neck and could tell he was looking at her. However, she ignored him and focused her attention to the bartender. When she finally got her drin,k she turned her head toward Red and saw that he was staring daggers at her, a mere few inches from her face.

"Pay him. I don't have any money." Liz said as she took a sip of the Margarita. The cool drink sliding down her throat.

"Hence why I'm here, Lizzie. Where is your purse?" He asked again for the second time.

Liz looked down at her drink and stirred it with a straw. "I don't know. I guess it's gone.". She went to turn around, but Red's hands came up to hold on to her hips and bring her closer.

"Lizzie. That's the last drink. I mean it. It's time to go."

"I will leave when I want to leave. If you don't want to stay, then you go!"

"I"m here for you..."

"No! You're here to keep tabs on me. I'm having fun with my friend and you don't like that." Liz pushed against his chest trying to get free.

"Your friend is sitting here with me while your grinding against a man you barely know on the dance floor. So don't tell me you're having fun with your friend." Red's face was so close to Liz's that she could have rubbed noses with him if she wanted too. Instead, she pissed him off and blew in his face , causing him to shut his eyes. Next , she pulled out of his grasp and walked back over to Ricky for another dance, her glass still in her hand.

The music was a faster erotic beat this time. Liz wanted to watch Red as she danced and piss him off . She took Ricky's hands and placed them around the front of her body. She then placed her hands up around his neck behind her and they both swayed to the music. Liz kept her eyes fixed on Red's across the room. Occasionally, someone would get in the way and she saw him move his head to get a better look. She kept dancing erotically against Ricky as she stared at Red, smiling at him and baiting him. Knowing that he was about to come unglued. He was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode, but she didn't care. Tonight was her night and he didn't belong there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liz watched as Red walked with long strides up on the dance floor and pulled her out of Ricky's grasp. "You want to play around , then lets play around." Red whispered into Liz's ear as he drew her close and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Ricky stood there in shock as Red glared at him over Liz's shoulder. "I would advice you to Salsa your way off to another dance partner. This one is taken."

Red watched as Ricky walked off with his tail between his legs. Next, he grabbed Liz's arms and made her put them around his neck. "It's not dancing if we don't move, Lizzie." Red put his hands on her hips and made her move with him, side to side. His big hands controlling her movements.

Bringing her hands down to his shoulders, she tried to push him away. "Red! That's enough. Get off ! Let me go!"

"No. You want to play your little games , then you are going to have to deal with the consequences." Red pulled Liz even closer. "Either you dance with me, or we are leaving."

Liz put her hands on his chest and tried to push away again, but Red caught her hands and made her put them back around his neck. "Do you want to leave?" He asked roughly in her ear.

"No!" Liz yelled over the loud music.

"Then start dancing."

Liz was fed up. "OK. You want to dance, then let's dance." Liz seductively began rubbing her body against his lower half. Within a few seconds, she started to feel the effect it was having on him and she smiled. Laying her head on his chest , she brought her hands down from his neck and rubbed the sides of his body. Then she brought her hand up and found his nipple, twisting it.

This caused Red to moan and grab her hand. "Lizzie..." Red warned.

"You're the one that wanted to dance with me. Now suffer." With that, she lowered her mouth and lightly bit his nipple.

Red was fed up. Grabbing her hands in one hand, he spun her around in his arms and started to march them back to the bar despite her protests. When they got closer to Tanya and Dembe, Red noticed the shocked look on her friends face and tried to explain.. "She's done. Let's go before she causes a scene."

"Let me go! I said I'm not leaving!" Liz yelled at Red.

Ignoring her, all four started to walk out of the bar with Red practically pulling on Liz. Once outside, Red let go of Liz's arms and then soon regretted it. Fists started to fly and beat against his chest in an angry rage. Grabbing her once again, Red looked over at Dembe "Get the car!"

"Let me go! Tanya! Help me!" Liz yelled out to her friend.

Tanya stood watching the whole scene unfold in front of her. She had never witnessed her friend this drunk before. "Liz. It's OK. You'll be fine."

"NO! Don't let them take me. I want to go with you." Liz cried as she tried to pry her hand free from Red's grasp.

Red looked over at Tanya and motioned for her to just leave. Slowly Tanya walked away and mouthed that she was sorry to Red and Dembe.

"Now it's just us three Lizzie. You're going to stop acting like a spoiled child and get into the car before I pick you up and force you! Understand?" Red said once Tanya left. "You can hit me all you want, but I'm doing this to protect you."

Liz's strength was becoming weak and her limbs started to sag. Realizing it was no use in fighting with him, she slid into the back seat. Red shut her door and then walked to the other side and got in. Looking over at her disheveled state he noticed her black eye liner and mascara running down her face. Her dress was wrinkled and her stockings had a long run on her left thigh. Tearing his eyes away from her legs he looked out his window.

" I hate you." Liz stated as she crossed her arms in front of her and leaned down in the seat, closing her eyes.

"The safe house." He instructed Dembe as they drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A sudden, sharp pain hit Liz as she pried her eyes open the next morning. Looking around, she was momentarily disoriented. Then the night's events came flooding back into her memory and she moaned. Comprehending that she was laying in a bed at one of Red's latest safe houses, she assumed that he had decided to take her to his place last night against her wishes.

Pushing down the soft comforter that laid on top of her, Liz groaned and stretched. Today was going to be a long day for sure, Liz thought to herself. She dreaded having to go downstairs and face Red . This was her weekend off and now it was ruined.

Looking down at her legs as she swung them over the bed to sit on it's edge , she noticed that she wasn't wearing her skirt any longer. She also noticed the long white t-shirt that was covering her body down to her knees. She knew it was Red's and she hoped that he hadn't helped her get ready for bed last night. Truth be told, she couldn't remember much after sitting in Red's car after he drug her out of the bar, and that scared her. Next time she would have to remember to go easy on the liquor.

Liz stood up and walked over to the chair beside the bed and grabbed her clothes from last night. After heading to the bathroom to freshen up and change, she headed downstairs to face Red, even though she wanted nothing more than to go home and sink back into her own bed.

* * *

"You had no right to come last night. I was perfectly fine." Liz complained.

Red sat on the couch and looked at her with a smirk on his face. " I think you need to look up the word Perfect in the dictionary, Lizzie. Because my understanding of the word, is vastly different from yours if you think last night was anything but a disaster."

"It was my weekend. What part of MY do you not understand?" Liz was getting frustrated all ready and it was showing.

Red cocked his head and glared at her. "Well I do know that without MY help, MY money and MY car, you would of went home with some charade of a man named Ricky." Red shook his head a laughed. "Seriously. A grown man that goes by Ricky."

Lizzie sat and started to put on her shoes that she noticed were sitting by the couch. "That's not the point. Next time, stay out of my life when I tell you to!"

Red lowered his voice to a deep rumble. "I'm always going to protect you. When someone tells me you're in trouble, nothing will stop me from coming to your aid. You might as well get used to that."

Getting up, Lizzie headed to the front door. "If you really want to help, find the scum that stole my purse. " Opening the door she turned back to look at Dembe who was sitting in one of the arm chairs. "Can you drive me back?" Liz asked Dembe.

Dembe looked over at Red and sought his approval. Once it was given, he shook his head yes and followed behind Lizzie out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hi. It's Ricky. Remember me from last weekend at the bar?" The man's deep voice spoke out of Liz's phone. "I was wondering what you have going on this weekend and if you're not busy, would you like to go out?"

Liz sat in the backseat next to Red and tried to disguise her shock. "How did you get my number?"

"You gave it to me that night. Don't you remember?" Ricky laughed.

"Oh. Guess a lot about that night escapes me." Liz laughed back and looked over at Red, who was eyeing her questionably. "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"How about dinner? Also, my friend is having an art show if you're interested?"

"Sounds good. Call me Friday and we will plan it out. OK?" Liz asked.

"Sure! Talk to you then. By now." Ricky said and then hung up the phone.

Liz pressed the end call button on her phone and then laid it down on her lap. She could feel Red's eyes on her and so she looked over at him. "What?"

"What are you planning Lizzie?" Red asked as he looked at her flushed face. "A date? With who? Ricky?"

Liz rolled her eyes and then turned her head to stare out her window. "It's not any of your business, but yes, Ricky asked me on a date."

"Is it wise to go on a date with someone you met at a bar and can barely remember? What do you know about him anyways?" Red asked.

"Enough to know that I'm attracted to him. He was sweet. Who knows, we might get along just fine." Liz shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't hurt to try something new out."

* * *

Liz walked in front of the rolls of art sculptures lining the walls of the gallery. Everything looked sexual to her, but maybe it was just her perception. She hadn't had sex in over two months and she was craving it. Tom was her last partner and she wanted nothing more than to get the feel and memory of his hands off her body and mind.

Glancing next to her, she reached out and held on to Ricky's hand. They stood in front of an exotic looking piece that reminded her of a women's vagina lips. The sculpture screamed sex. Slowly, she stroked her fingers on the back of his hand and looked up into his eyes. He looked down at her and smiled , the heat and desire in his eyes evident.

Liz then stood on her tip toes and leaned into his ear. "How about we ditch this place and you invite me to your place for a nightcap?"

Ricky smiled down at her and tugged at her hand leading her towards the door. Once they got near the exit , Ricky turned around and stopped. "Just let me go to the restroom. I'll be back before you can miss me." he said with a charming smile and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You asshole!" Liz shouted at Red as she came storming into the mansion he had chosen for the week. "How could you be so mean?"

Red looked up from his newspaper and stared at Liz from his seat on the couch. "You will have to be more specific ." Red groaned out.

"Oh don't give me that look. You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Liz walked up to Red and snatched the paper out of his hand and flung it behind her.

Red glared up at Liz. He had seen her mad before, but knew she was at her tipping point right now. "That wasn't real nice. Was it?" He said with a smirk.

Liz's eyes were filed with anger as she stared down at Red. He leaned back into the couch and stared up at her, cocking his head to the left. "How did you do it? Hmmm? Pay him off? Tell him lies about me? Which is it?"

"I don't have time for this Lizzie..." Red went to get up but Liz pushed him back down, catching him off guard.

"Well, we are going to make time! You have enough time to interfere in my relationships, so I'm interfering in whatever you have to do!" Liz yelled.

"He wasn't right for you. "

"That's not your call! I'm a grown woman and make my own decisions!"

Red shook his head. "After Tom, your decision making ability is severely broken in the men department."

Liz had enough. Stepping forward, she smacked Red across the cheek before he knew what was coming. The sound echoed through the room. She had never seen Red loose control with her, but as she watched his face turn from shock to anger, she knew she had finally achieved in doing so. She tried to step back but it was too late. Red reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto his lap. She struggled to get up, but he held a firm grip around her waist and held her wrists tight in one of his hands.

"You can be mad at me all you want, but I did you a favor! Your little boyfriend is married. Did you know that? Hmmm? Or are you in the habit of dating other women's men?" Red spat into Liz's ear.

Liz kept struggling in Red's lap, trying to get up. "I don't believe you! Let me go!"

Red held on tighter as she tried to turn in his lap to face away from him. "Why? So you can hit me again? Until you learn how to control that temper of yours, I'm not taking any chances."

Realizing Red wasn't going to let her up, she decided to do more damage and stomped her foot down on his, causing him to jump underneath her. This caused Red to get even angrier. Grabbing her shoulders, he twisted her backwards and forced her to lay down on the sofa. Then she felt Red's weight lay full force onto her, pinning her down with her legs spread on either side of his.

"That's enough!" Red yelled down at her. Scaring her to remain silent and still. "He's gone and nothing you do to me is going to change that! He's a lowlife cheat who you should of never gave the time of day too. He isn't worth your time or your anger! "

"What did you do to him?" Liz asked more calm now. Red's anger at her surprisingly shocking.

"I didn't touch him if that's what you're thinking. I simply threatened to contact his wife if he even as little as looked your way ever again. No matter what you think of me, I am here to protect you Elizabeth." Red's voice was calmer now. Deeper and soothing.

Liz's eyes started to turn blurry from the tears pooling in them. "Is that the only reason why you're here?"

Red noticed the tears in Liz's eyes and let go of her wrists and brought one hand to wipe away a tear that escaped down her cheek. "No."

Seeing this moment as an opportunity to get more info out of him she continued. She wanted to play the sympathy card to the maximum, because she knew that was his weakness. Knew it from that first week they started working together. Knew that he was a sucker for emotional Liz. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she burrowed her face into the crook between his shoulder and neck and started to cry.

Red shifted his weight so that he laid on his side against the back of the couch and moved Liz to lay facing him. "Shhhh. Lizzie. It's OK. " Red stroked her back as he tried to sooth her with his words. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Liz chocked back her tears and tried to speak between sobs. "Why are you so controlling all the time? I don't understand it."

Red moved his hand to her hair and swept it back out of her eyes. Pulling it back into a ponytail, he held it in his hand to keep it from falling back down. "I'm not controlling. I'm protecting. There is a difference."

" No there isn't. I can't do anything without feeling watched. I can't have friends or men over because I'm scared you or your cronies will show up ."

"He was using you."

"So what? Maybe I want to be used. Maybe I don't want a relationship. Did you ever think about that? Maybe I just wanted sex!" Liz hit Reds chest with her fist and then began to cry again.

Red gathered her closer and started to stroke her back. "I don't want to see you get hurt..."

"This coming from a man who's hurt me more than anyone."

"That's never my intention.."

"Tell me why you care so much? You're not my father. Are we related?" Liz looked up at Red questioningly.

"No."

"I think you're lying..." Liz shook her head.

Red lowered his hand down to cup Liz's ass in his hand and pressed her into him. "Does this feel like I'm lying? " Red rocked her against his erection and she froze. With his other hand he grabbed her chin and angled it up so he could whisper deep in her ear"I have never lied to you and I'm not going to start now. So If your finished feeling sorry for yourself, I advise we get up . I have another case."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Red sat them both up and then cleared his throat. Grabbing a folder off the coffee table he began recounting the intel on the next blacklist. Liz, however, barely paid attention. How could she after what had just happened? Liz watched Red's mouth as he spoke, trying to imagine what it would feel like on hers. What would of happened if he hadn't been so quick to divert attention away from how excited he was ? He had been turned on from holding her. Just like he had been on the dance floor. Of course they couldn't be related. She had just hoped he would tell her why she was so important to him. She hadn't expected him to make it so obvious that he wanted her. All the signs pointed to a man in love or lust. He has a daughter that he could find if he really wanted to, but chose not to. Liz was special to him in a different way and she desperately wanted to know why.

"Do you understand?" Red repeated himself as he looked at Liz's blank stare. "Elizabeth?"

"Uh. What?" Liz looked down at the paper Red held out to her. "Oh. Yes."

Red shook his head. "Then we need to leave." Red stood up and held his hand out for Liz to grab.

Liz put her hand in his but then asked. "Where?"

Red squinted his eyes at her and noticed her flushed face. He knew she hadn't been paying any attention to what he had been saying. He had sat up and started to talk just to take her mind off of what he had just done. He shouldn't of ever let his guard down, but he was sick of all the questions and how she never believed what he was saying. He thought they were past her thinking they were related ,after the way she behaved on the dance floor. He wanted to give her proof that he was telling the truth. Surely she believes him now or she must really think he's some sick twisted monster who would lust over someone he's related to. He couldn't give her the answers she wanted without putting her in danger. But he could show her enough to squash all thoughts of relation out of her mind.

"To Cabo. Anything we need we can pick up there." Red handed her the folder. "Here. Read it on the way to the airport since you were clearly not paying attention to one single word I was saying."

* * *

Liz sat on the soft leather chair in Red's private plane. She looked out the window into pitch blackness as she sipped on her tequila sunrise. Her face blank as she recounted the days events in her mind. How could she have been so blind to think Red wouldn't have someone follow her on her date with Ricky? When he reappeared from the bathroom, he was a changed man. He seemed aloof and was anxious to leave. He even changed their plans, faking an early meeting that he had to go home to prepare for. Something had to have happened in that bathroom to make him not interested in her.

Stealing a glance at Red who was sitting across from her in the plane, she noticed his eyes were closed. He had a loose grip on some papers he was holding that looked like they could fall at any moment. Leaning forward, Liz reached out and slipped the papers out of his hand. She was surprised that it hadn't woken him up, since he was such a light sleeper.

Leaning back in her seat once again, Liz continued to stare at Red as he slept. She knew he had her best interests at heart, but she wished he would loosen the strings a bit. It was becoming suffocating. She planned to tell him once they reached Cabo that this would be her last undercover operation for a while. She needed a breather, from the job and him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"That won't work Lizzie." Red complained as he sat next to Liz in the backseat of the car.

"Well, you will have to make it work. I'm done. I need a break and I intend to as soon as I get home." Liz stated. She didn't like the way Red was looking at her, so she turned and looked out the window. "And don't try to interfere this time. I'm leaving my phone at home and you won't know where I am. I will make sure of that."

Red shook his head no. "We will discuss this later."

"There's nothing to discuss!" Liz turned back around to face Red as she became agitated. "You're going to leave me alone and that's final."

Red squinted his eyes as he stared at her. "Death is the only thing that is ever final..."

"Red!" Liz was fed up. "Don't talk to me! Just don't even look at me. I'm done. God you're so annoying sometimes!" Liz crossed her arms around her and looked out the window again, ignoring him.

Red shook his head and rolled his eyes. There was no way he was going to let her escape and not know where she was going. He would just have to double up surveillance on her when they returned home. For her own protection, weather she liked it or not.

Red laid his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes. He knew Liz needed a little time off and he had hoped this trip to Cabo would lighten her spirits. This wouldn't be a hard case. He already knew where his real target was that he wanted to hand over to the task force. An unloyal guns dealer that was back in Colorado. The real reason he was in Cabo was to check up on a dear friend of his and get alone time with Liz. Help her relax. Hopefully she wouldn't be too pissed off that he had tricked her into coming along.

Dembe slowed the car down to turn into the driveway of a villa and Red opened his eyes. "Finally here." Red told Liz.

Red watched Liz ignore him and open the car door and step out, slamming it back. He sat in the car and studied her as she walked up to the front door, turned and leaned against it. Laughing to himself , he opened his own car door and followed her.

"Still not talking to me?" Red asked playfully as he reached the door.

"Only if I have to." Liz shot back.

Red cocked his head to the left and smiled down at her. "This will go a lot smoother if we remain friends." Red said and then opened the door of the villa and walked in.

"Friends? We were never friends, Red. At best we are work partners." Liz said as she followed him inside. " And I stress the word , work."

Red glanced around the villa and smiled. Turning around, he put his hands in the air as if defeated. "How can you think of work in a place like this?" He walked over to the French doors and opened them and stepped out onto the balcony that overlooked the ocean. He then turned as he felt Liz come out to join him. Looking over at her he spoke again. "No. I think we will enjoy dinner and get settled in before we think of that annoying word, work."

Liz shook her head no and turned around and walked out. "If we're not working, then I'm going to bed. I'm worn out." She said over her shoulder.

Red watched Liz walk away from him. He decided to give up and not press her any further. This was only night one and she was still agitated about Ricky. She was mad at the wrong person though. The lowlife was married and only wanted to get her into bed. He had done her a favor weather she acknowledged it or not. He would always protect her. He knew this little fight would blow over soon with a little extra charm on his part. Tomorrow they would start fresh and hopefully she would be in a better mood.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Liz stretched and rolled out of bed. She felt refreshed after sleeping the whole night . Not once did she even get up to use the bathroom , which was unusual for her. Liz walked over to the big windows to the left of her bed and looked out at the view. The sky was a light blue with fluffy white clouds . Below , the deep blue ocean spread out before her. It was going to be a pretty day and Liz felt annoyed that she was there for business instead of pleasure.

After showering and putting on her clothes , Liz made her way to the kitchen for a bite to eat. As she walked down the hall, she took in her surroundings and admired the villa for the first time. Last night she had hurried into a bedroom and shut the door before Red could speak anymore to her. Now that she was calmed down, she noticed how the villa was bright and refreshing. The carpet was a creamy off-white and the walls were painted in soft colors. Huge windows were everywhere, giving an unlimited view of the ocean. The Living room and kitchen combined into a huge open space.

"Better this morning?" Red's voice interrupted Liz as she appraised her surroundings, startling her.

Liz turned to his voice and saw Red lounging lazily in an overstuffed chair in the living room, his feet propped up on an ottoman. Today he wore a cream colored suit without the vest and tie. The top two buttons of his shirt was left undone . He looked very casual. She wasn't used to seeing this when they had business to contend with.

"You're a little under dressed. What will your fellow villains think of you ?" Liz joked.

Red laughed. "It's a casual day. As it turns out we have nothing planned until tonight when we have dinner with an associate of mine."

Liz walked from the living room into the kitchen and started making some toast. " Then why drag me out here so fast if we had all this free time?" Liz questioned.

Red shrugged. "Crime rarely adheres to a strict schedule. Besides, you could use some free time. Isn't that what you've been complaining about? Why don't you eat some breakfast and we will go exploring?"

Liz bit into her toast and glared at him from her stool at the kitchen island. " We? Free time doesn't involve you. "

Red laughed "Lizzie. I'm glad to see you have your sense of humor back. What do you have to lose? Hmmm?" Red raised his hands up. "Just an hour. Then if I don't get on your nerves too much, we will continue. Agreed?"

* * *

Liz stood on the dock watching Red talk to the sailboats owner. It was a large, white pretty boat. The sails rose up into the sky , beaming overhead. Liz quickly diverted her attention away from the sails once she heard footsteps approaching. She looked at Red walking towards her with a cocky grin on his face and she knew he got what he wanted.

"I don't see the point in this. There are plenty of restaurants to eat in right here." Liz pointed out.

"Yes. But a lovely boat ride to one of my favorite Italian eateries is worth every penny I just paid this gentleman." Red smiled. "Loosen up Lizzie. This will be fun."

Grabbing her by the arm, he helped her step over onto the sailboat. After she was safely on board, he followed and they both sat down.

"See. This is nice. A lovely sail on the ocean and lunch. My company isn't too bad after all, wouldn't you agree?" Red smiled as he stretched out on the long seat they were siting on. "Now this is my idea of relaxation."

Liz shook her head and watched as the man untied the boat and started them out on the course to the restaurant. The weather was in the low 70's and it was such a clear , beautiful day. She didn't want to know how Red always got what he wanted , but she was glad she agreed to let him tag along today. Even if it was just for a few hours, she needed the relaxation and this boat was the perfect start.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"It must be nice to be able to throw your money around and get what you want." Liz told Red as she sat across from him, eating the most delicious spaghetti she had ever eaten.

Red took a sip of his red wine and sat back in his chair, watching her. His voice deepend "It doesn't get me everything I want."

Liz looked up at him and blushed when she noticed his smirk. "Not everything is for sale."

"Really? The older I get, the less I find that to be true." Red swirled his wine in his glass and then took another drink.

"You can't buy love." Liz stated.

" You can buy someone's time and if you love them, then you're basically paying them to let you love them. "

"But they don't love you back. It's one sided."

"Sometimes that's enough. Look at you and me."

Liz took another bite of her spaghetti. "What about us?"

"At first you couldn't stand me. But I had something you needed, weather it be money, or in our case knowledge, and this made you spend time with me. Now we're enjoying each other's company. I use what I have to get what I want."

Liz picked up her wine glass and glared at him over the rim. "You don't have me. What you have is my tolerance."

Red's eyes darkened. "Which is why I just said my money doesn't give me everything I want."

Just then their waiter interrupted their conversation by asking if they would like another bottle of wine. Red looked at Liz and when she nodded no, he dismissed him.

" I need to watch what I drink. It's only two in the afternoon and we have that wavy ride back to the villa. If I get sea sick , I'm blaming you." Liz joked.

Red looked down at their finished plates. "You have to admit , it was worth it."

Thankful for the change in direction from their previous conversation, Liz began to relax. She had felt slightly uncomfortable sitting there under Red's heated gaze as he spoke about not getting everything he wanted. Clearly he was referring to her. To be honest, she wasn't really surprised. He always looked at her with such intensity , it felt like he could start a fire with his eyes. Added to that, his lingering touches to her back or arm , it was quit evident he had a thing for her that he wanted to pursue. The way his body reacted to her when they danced and later when they were on the couch, made it very clear to her. They just never talked about it so open. He wanted her, but she wasn't going to let it happen.

* * *

"Lizzie? Are you about finished?" Red yelled down the hall at Liz as he looked down at his watch. "It's seven."

Liz rolled her eyes and checked herself once again in the full length mirror in her private bathroom. She should of never let Red talk her into getting the dress she now wore, she thought. It wasn't her normal color. Instead it was a bright coral color and way too short for her liking. Deciding her hair would just have to go into a clip because of the humidity, she stepped out into the hall and met Red's eyes.

"I should of never let you talk me into getting this." Liz said

Red was at a lost for words. Instead his eyes traveled up and down her body while he licked his lips. "The best decision I've made." Red said as he finally found his tongue.

Liz shook her head and laughed. "Well you better take a picture because you're never seeing me in this again."

Liz began walking down the hall and Red let her pass so that he could admire the view from behind. "Don't worry, I have a photographic memory and this photo will accompany me on many lonely nights, that's for sure.

Liz looked over her shoulder and caught Red staring at her ass. "That's disgusting."

"It's natural, everyone does it." Red smiled. "Of course, if you're disgusted by it you could always help."

Liz turned back around and continued walking down the hall. Swaying her hips back in forth in front of Red. "In your dreams."

Red licked his lips again. "God, I hope you're right."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Liz sat next to Red at a white table clothed table. She watched as he spoke enthusiastically to the man sitting across from them. She had no clue why she was needed at this dinner or why he insisted she even come to Cabo with him. Except for a few exchanges at greeting, both men insisted on speaking a language foreign to her and she about had enough of it. If it wasn't for a few glances her way from Red, Liz would of thought herself invisible.

Pushing herself away from the table, Liz stood up and excused herself to the ladies room. "I'll be back." She told both men. Then she seethed inside as she tried to stay calm on the outside until she was out of eyesight.

After using the restroom she looked at herself in the mirror. Her anger showed on her face and she tried to smile at herself. "Just a few more days and this will all be over. Then my real vacation will start." Liz told herself.

Liz opened the door to step out into the hallway of the restaurant when she saw Red leaning against the opposite wall waiting for her. "What? I can't go to the restroom without you following me?"

Red smiled. "It just so happens our friend left and we are free to go."

Liz didn't reply, just walked past him and out the doors to the fresh warm air awaiting her outside. When she sensed Red approaching her from behind, she swirled around and asked angerly. "Why even bring me? You were just so rude ignoring me like that. You could of at least had the decency to speak English and include me in the conversation!"

Red stopped to stand in front of her. "I speak to my associates in any language they feel comfortable speaking in. While he appreciates a pretty face, he doesn't know you and didn't feel comfortable speaking about guns in front of you. I got what I wanted and you should be happy about that."

"I'm not happy being at a table just to be ogled at. Next time , leave me at home. This whole trip was pointless for me." Liz complained. Turning around she tried to walk away from him, but Red grabbed a hold of her wrist to stop her.

Walking to stand in front of her again , he tipped her chin up to make her look at him. "It wasn't pointless. Call Cooper and tell him the man we are looking for is George Alexander and he's in Crawford, Colorado. He runs his operation out of the old dog food factory."

Liz pulled out her phone and dialed coopers number and explained where they could find the blacklist gun dealer. After hanging up, Liz returned her phone in her small handbag and looked up at Red once again. "Now take me home."

Red cocked his head to the side. "What's the rush? Is it really that bad here?"

"I'm just tired of being treated like an object.."

"I don't think you're an object, Lizzie." Red said as he brought his hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well it felt like it back there. Now take me back." Liz demanded.

"I will take you to the villa, but we aren't going back to D.C just yet." Red started walking towards Dembe who stood by the parked car. However, when he noticed Liz wasn't following, he stopped and turned towards her, "Lizzie?"

"I said I want to go home. If you're not willing to take me, then I will just call a cab and go to the airport myself."

"Don't be ridiculous." Red was getting agitated. Walking back over to Liz , he tried to grab her elbow but she yanked it free.

"I mean it Red!"

Red stared down at her, his jaw firmly set. "You must think I'm naive. You want to leave, then let's leave. But don't think for a second I'm going to let you board a plane and not tell me where you are going."

"I'm going home!" Liz looked up at Red furious.

"Then where? This little break you're insisting on taking is going to put you in jeopardy and I'm not going to allow it." Red stated.

Liz began walking away. "I'm allowed to do anything I damn well please. In case you've forgotten, I'm a grown ass woman!"

Red stood there watching her walk away. "Come back here, Lizzie."

"Bite me!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Liz sat beside Red in the back seat of the car as Dembe drove them to the private hangar to board their plane. Liz refused to look at Red because she knew he was fuming and she didn't want to hear it. She knew the real reason he was pissed. It was because he wasn't getting his way. He wasn't in control and he hated it.

Dembe turned the car onto another long stretch of blacktop road and then came to a stop behind another vehicle. All of a sudden a SUV pulled up behind them and two more beside them, trapping their car in on all sides. Red raised his gun but not before a bullet blew out the back window and five men held guns up to Red and Liz's head.

"Put your guns down! Now!" The men yelled.

Red looked over at Liz's scared eyes and slowly put his gun down, ordering Dembe to do the same. "It's OK . Anything you think I've done, I assure you there is a very good explanation."

"You think we care about anything you say , man?" Opening all the doors, the men demanded all three to get out. "Put your hands over your head! Do it! Now!"

Liz scooted out of the car with her hands on top of her head , trying to stay as close to Red as possible.

"You. Take him." One of the men grabbed Dembe by the arms and twisted them back behind him. Then tied them with a rope. "Put him in your trunk."

Once Dembe was out of sight, the other men turned their attention to Red and Liz. After patting them down, they too had their arms twisted behind them and tied. "Throw them both in the other trunk. Hide the car." One guy ordered.

Liz's eyes got wide from fear and Red made eye contact with her, trying to calm her down. They were hurriedly pushed toward the car on the left and put into the trunk. Red first, then Liz. Once the trunk lid was closed Liz let out a deep breath and started to shake.

"It's OK. Listen to me." Red tried to scoot closer to her. "Listen to my voice. We will find a way through this. We always do." Once he scooted as close to her as he could he kissed the top of her head. With their hands tied behind their backs, all they could do was press their bodies close to each other for comfort in the dark. "We will get through this." Red assured Liz.

* * *

After what seemed like hours , the car abruptly stopped. The trunk lid popped open and the moonlight offered some light inside the dark trunk. Red and Liz looked up and saw a guns pointed at them. Carefull not to make any sudden moves, he followed their instructions and got out of the trunk with their help. Liz following close behind. That's when they both scanned their surroundings and noticed that they were in front of an old cabin in what looked like a forest. Big, tall trees were everywhere. The moon , a bright circle in a star infested sky.

"I don't know what you're being paid, but I will double it. " Red tried to bargain with them.

"Shut up. Move!" One of the men jabbed the barrel of his gun into Red's back and pushed him toward the cabin. "You too!" He said as he looked at Liz.

They both walked to the cabin with guns pointed at them. Once they reached the door , one of the men untied Red and then pushed him into the cabin . Next, they did the same to Liz and then hurriedly shut the door.

"Why are we here? What do they want?" Liz questioned frantically as she looked around the small cabin. There was only a small cot on the floor and a restroom to the side with a curtain around it. Bare minimum.

Red walked over to Liz and put his arms around her and pulled her head to his chest. Bending down, he kissed the top of her head. "I don't have any answers. We have to look at the facts. We weren't shot back there, which means they need us alive. Also, they put us together and took Dembe away. Let's hope he's safe. It seams we are the one's they want, not him."

"Why keep us together?" Liz asked against his chest.

"I don't know, but thank God they did."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Liz snuggled up to Red on the worn out cot laying on the floor. The night had turned chilly in the woods. There were no covers in the cabin so Red had taken his suit coat off and laid it across Liz's back. They relied on each others body heat to keep them warm.

"Are you comfortable? I'm not too heavy am I?" Liz asked. She was laying half on top of Red, with her face buried in his shirt.

"Lizzie. Under no circumstance would you ever be too heavy for me. Just try to relax." Red said as he rubbed her back.

"How can I? Some goons out there kidnapped us!" Liz shivered. "How can you be so calm?"

Red rubbed her back some more and pulled her closer into him. "It's when you let your emotions run wild that you can't think straight. I have to stay calm to get us out of this situation."

"I should of never came with you."

Red tilted her head up to look at him. "We will get through this Lizzie."

Liz shook her head . "How can you be so certain? Dembe is captured too. The FBI doesn't know where the hell we are." Pulling his hand off her chin , she laid her head back down on his chest. "I don't believe you."

Liz closed her eyes and tried to sleep but it was hard. Her thoughts kept coming back to where they were and the severity of their situation. The only comfort she felt was being in Red's arms and feeling his chest rise up and down beneath her. His left hand kept rubbing up and down her back trying to sooth her.

Unable to rest, Liz spoke up again. "What do you think would of happened if I had gone in a cab to the airport instead of going with you? This had to be planned by the guy we had dinner with. What did you two talk about?"

"He's an old acquaintance. A gun's dealer. He told me where I could find George after I agreed to give him a percentage of the guns in another warehouse that I didn't tell you about. I don't think this is him." Red explained.

"There's no other explanation. Why aren't they talking to us? Demanding something? It's like they are waiting." Liz was getting frustrated.

Sensing Liz wasn't going to calm down enough to get some sleep tonight , Red tried to sit her up. "Lizzie, trust me on this. It's not him."

"But how can you be certain..."

"Because he wouldn't risk not getting the guns from me. He needed me to return home safe. There is a certain level of trust among us criminals, Lizzie. There has to be for someone to make money."

Liz got up and stretched and then walked over to the door. There was only a small window at the top to look out of. There were no other windows in the cabin. It was built like a jail and this gave Liz an idea.

"This is a ransom. They must know that people would pay for us. Look around. This place was built for the purpose of locking someone in. They must of done this before. Whoever they are, they must of been watching us. Knew that Dembe was just the bodyguard. They kept us together because we are the one's they want."

Red shook his head yes. "Which implies that they want to keep us alive and unharmed. They aren't asking any questions. Which means they know who to contact. Hopefully it's the FBI and not the highest bidder. There are a lot of people out there who would pay big money for me."

"Are you sure this couldn't be your friend? I mean, come on. He knows that we were turning in that gun dealer and you were cashing in. Maybe he wants it all for himself plus extra for us?" Liz wondered.

Red got up and stood by her. "If that's true then he knows who to contact for ransom . I told him you were a crooked FBI agent."

"I can't believe you used me to get your hands on George's stash of guns. If we ever get out of here don't ask me to go anywhere with you ever again. I'm not yours to use!" Liz said angerly.

Just then shots could be heard outside, along with loud voices screaming directions. All of a sudden a loud explosion could be felt through the cabin, knocking Liz into Red's arms. As Red held onto Liz, a loud knock banged against the door and a familiar voice yelled for Red.

"Red! It's clear. Hold on I'll get you out." Dembe yelled. With a loud thud, Dembe burst through the door and fell inside.

Red smiled and let go of Liz. Walking over to Dembe he gave him a huge hug and kissed his cheek. "I don't know how you do it , but boy am I glad to see you!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Red lay on the couch across from the burning fire in his most recent safe house. Having been home a few days, he already missed Liz. She refused to see him, which was a recurring thing after he did something wrong. He wasn't surprised that she was pissed. He expected it. After they had touched down back home and got off their flight, Liz told him not to call. She was taking that vacation weather he liked it or not. She didn't plan on going anywhere. Just wanted to stay home and relax after that ordeal in Cabo. She told him he owed her that much and he didn't refuse for once. Of course, Liz was never really alone like she thought. He always had someone tailing her and watching close by. She needed his protection and nothing would stop him from giving it to her.

Red brought his glass of scotch up to his lips and took another drink of the brown liquid. His soul felt numb and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer without seeing Liz. He needed her. She gave his soul light and his life meaning. Without her , his mood always darkened.

The sound of Dembe's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "What?" Red asked.

"Elizabeth. She's here." Dembe repeated.

Red looked behind Dembe and saw Liz standing to his left. Red nodded and Liz walked around Dembe and entered the room. "Feeling sorry for yourself?" Liz asked.

Red didn't say anything, just stared deep into her eyes trying to guess what she was thinking. Dembe turned and walked away and Liz walked over to the arm chair beside the couch and sat down.

"What's wrong Lizzie?" Red asked . His voice deep and raspy.

Liz looked at Red laying on the couch and then looked down at her hands as she nervously asked. "If I asked you to do something, promise me you won't look into a hidden meaning."

Red kept staring at her as he took another drink. "Promise."

"I can't sleep. I want you to hold me so I can feel safe again. Like at the cabin. I can't stop thinking about what would of happened if Dembe never saved us. I can't keep thinking that we might be dead if not for him." Liz looked over at Red after she stopped talking to try to see his reaction.

Red sat his drink down on the carpet by the couch and held his hand out to her. "You never have to ask me to comfort you, Lizzie. Come here."

Liz stood up and walked over to him. Bending down, she picked up his drink and drank the rest of it in two large gulps and coughed because of it's strength. Next, she laid down carefully next to Red and then positioned herself to where she half laid on the couch and half laid on top of him. She laid her right leg between his and put her right arm across his chest and then laid her head down into the crook of his arm.

"Thank you." Liz said against him as she made herself comfortable.

"Always Lizzie. Anytime you need me , I will be here for you. Understand?" Red spoke into her ear.

Liz shook her head yes. "Hold me."

Red turned slightly toward her to lay his back more onto the back of the couch. This way he could gather her up into his arms better. Lazily he held on to her as he stroked her back and ran his other hand up and down her arm.

"Better?" Red whispered into her ear.

"Much." Liz lazily said and then brought her hand up to circle his neck, playing with the stubble of his hairline.

Together they laid like this , comforting each other for what seamed like hours. Both tired, but neither wanting to fall asleep. Liz would occasionally bring her hand down from his neck and stroke the stubble along his jaw before once again circling her hands back around his neck. Her fingers light and slow. After a while Red began nuzzling her hair with his nose. Then the next thing she knew, his lips were kissing a path from her forehead to the corner of her mouth and then back up.

Liz moaned and stirred in his arms and Red took this as an invitation to continue. Slowly, he brought her head up to his and looked at her closed eyes as he bent down to kiss her mouth, soft and slow. At first her mouth was still under his, then all of a sudden she began to respond to his lips movements. Coaxing her lips apart, he deepend the kiss and pulled her in closer to him.

After a while, their mouths were moving in a frantic pace, each not getting enough of each other. Tongues became entwined in a slippery , erotic dance. Soon their hands followed. Each pulling at each others clothes. Liz helped Red unbutton his shirt, then all of a sudden stopped kissing him to look down at her handy work. His shirt was completely undone and pulled out of his pants. His golden chest hair rough and course against her fingers. Looking up into his eyes, she began having second thoughts and it showed on her face.

"Don't think , just feel." Red said deeply into her ear before he began sucking on her earlobe. Soon she began to melt into his arms once again.

"Even if it's just for one night?" Liz asked breathlessly between kisses.

"One night is better than none." Red confessed.

Liz moaned as Red grabbed her ass and pulled her up against his erection and spoke deeply into her ear. "Take these off." He said as he tried to pull her pants down.

Liz smiled and turned onto her back and pulled down the zipper to her jeans. With Red's help, she slipped out of them and then threw her shirt on the floor next to them. Red then positioned himself over her and began kissing her again, not putting his full weight on her. With his shirt undone, Liz could roam her hands up and down his chest as he hovered over her. Next she tried to take it off but he stopped her hands.

"Leave it." Red warned.

Liz looked up into Red's eyes, questioning. "Why?"

Red smiled down at Liz and brought his thumb down to trace her swollen bottom lip. "Just trust me on this Lizzie. I'll take my pants off but not my shirt. Deal?"

Liz wondered why, but agreed. Slowly she ran her hands down his chest, past his hard nipples and down to his belt. With clumsy fingers she unfastened his belt buckle and slipped it out of his pants. Red's breath caught in his throat and his stomach flinched, as her hand cupped his erection through his pants.

"No wonder you're so cocky." Liz purred. Next, she began unzipping him and then slipped her hand inside his pants and brought him out. Slowly she worked her way up to the tip and then back down again.

"Lizzie..." Red warned. Grabbing her hand away from him , he pinned it up over her head. "I've waited too long for this moment to have it ruined with the touch of your hand. I want inside you."

Looking into her eyes, Red cupped her right breast with his hand and then reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Next he leaned back to a sitting position and pulled her panties down her legs and threw them behind him. Looking down at her, he could see her whole body, from her toes to her head. Slowly he brought one of her legs up and kissed the inside of her ankle. He then began to kiss and suckle his way down the inside of her leg until he reached her center. Grabbing her ass he looked at her face with a mischievous grin on his face and then brought his mouth down to her center and started to lick and taste her.

Liz's head moved from side to side as he worked her. When she couldn't take anymore and thought she was going to explode, she grabbed his head and pulled him up . "Enough! I need you. Now!"

Red grabbed a hold of himself and looked deep into her eyes as he sunk inch after tantalizing inch into her. When he was completely inside her, he stayed still to let her get accustomed to his invasion. Kissing his way down to her ear he whispered. "So tight."

Liz moaned at his words and started to move underneath him. Slowly , Red began to move inside of her, all the while looking into her eyes. As time went on, Liz closed her eyes and got lost in the feeling over coming her. Sensing she was ready, Red began to move into a fast and hard rhythm, demanding her release. When he began feeling her muscles contract around him he stopped moving and her eyes popped open. "Red!" Liz pleaded. However, he had other plans.

Reaching down , Red grabbed her by the legs and brought them up higher on his body, giving himself a better angle inside her. Slowly, he began moving again. "You're mine." Red groaned into her ear. "Say it."

Liz couldn't comprehend because of the passion. "What?"

"Tell my you're mine. I want to hear it." Red demanded. When Liz still didn't say it , Red abruptly stopped. "Say it."

Liz shook her head yes, telling him anything he wanted just to get him to continue. It was pure torture on her body. "Yes! I'm yours"

Red began to pound into her then, happy with what she said. Over and over he thrust, the buildup so strong she felt like she couldn't breath. Then all of a sudden her muscles contracted and she let out a huge scream. Red smiled at himself and whispered into her ear. "Your mine." one last time before he too , thrust one more time and found satisfaction.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Everything we agreed on. Nothing more, nothing less. Take it and I don't ever want to see you again. Understand? Not a word of this to anyone." Red looked over at the gun dealer he had met with in Cabo. Both were standing in front of a huge shipment of guns and ammo in an abandoned warehouse in Colorado. "I mean no one."

The gun dealer looked at Red and agreed. "I never understood why you had me do that anyways. Didn't make sense. Of course I'm not going to question your motives, but seems you could of got the girl another way instead of having to resort to kidnapping."

Red looked angerly over at him. "I needed her to know she needs me. Needed her to know that I can keep her safe and have her crave the safety she feels when she's with me. "

"It was never in the deal for your guy to come and kill all my guys. You still owe me for that."

Red looked at him and nodded. "I just gave you a big discount. We are calling it even. Unless you have a problem with that?" Red asked as he stepped closer to him.

The gun dealer put his hands up in the air. "No. No. I'm cool. It's Even."

Red shook his head. "Thought so." Then began to walk out of the warehouse with Dembe.

Once inside the car, Dembe looked in the mirror at Red. "That was low. Even for you Red." Referring to Liz.

"It got me what I wanted. She accused me once that my money got me everything I wanted and maybe she's right. She also said money can't buy love. She's wrong there. Last night, because of what I did, she came willingly to me. Let me make love to her, even if it was a one night thing... So yes, that was low. But I would do it all over again for her to come crawling back into my bed." Red turned to look out the window, finished with the conversation.

"Drive Dembe."


End file.
